


Fluff and Cute Moments -Tyrus One-Shots-

by iwasdreamingonenight



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Cyrus Goodman - Fandom, Disney - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, T.j. Kippen - Fandom, Tv show - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Andi Mack tv show, Boyfriends, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Classes, Cute, Cyrus - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Disney, Disney show, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Gay Couple, High School, Hoodies, Jonah Beck - Freeform, Marty - Freeform, Middle School, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Shot, Romantic Fluff, School, Series, Ship, Short Stories, Sweet, T.j. - Freeform, TJ Kippen - Freeform, Teenagers, Teens, Tj and Cyrus, Tyrus - Freeform, Updates, Writer, cute moments, disney show fan fic, fan fiction, ideas, love is love, multi part, one shot series, prompts, relationship, romantic, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasdreamingonenight/pseuds/iwasdreamingonenight
Summary: In which Cyrus wants one of TJ’s hoodies. (Please comment if you have any ideas/requests for one shots for me to write!)





	1. Hoodies & Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start a series of Tyrus one-shots (with some other people sometimes) so if you have any ideas/requests please let me know and I’ll credit you!

"TJ?  
"Mhm?"  
"I'm cold."

TJ looked over at his boyfriend who was curled up next to him on his bed watching Harry Potter, and rolled his eyes. 

"You have me and three blankets keeping you warm, I think you're fine," TJ mumbled, leaning into Cyrus.

"But Teej," Cyrus whined, "I want one of your hoodies. Pleaseee."

"But that would require me to actually get up," TJ groaned, "and I'm much too comfortable lying here with you."

Cyrus turned and looked up at him with those puppy eyes TJ could never resist. 

"You're going to keep pestering me until I get you a hoodie, aren't you?" TJ already knew the answer.

"Mhmm," Cyrus hummed. 

"Alright, fine," TJ gave in, "but you owe me."

He pushed himself off of his bed and went to his closet to retrieve his light blue hoodie, Cyrus's favorite. 

He threw it across the room and Cyrus caught it, slipping it on immediately. 

TJ walked back over to his bed and looked down at his boyfriend with an amused expression on his face.

"Whaaat?" Cyrus asked, noticing TJ.

"Nothing," TJ said, collapsing back down, "you just look really cute in that. You remind me of a puppy."

"I'll talk that as a compliment," Cyrus smiled and snuggled back into TJ's chest. 

"Your hoodies always smell so good," he mumbled, "they smell like you. That's why I like them so much."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," TJ kissed Cyrus on the cheek, not being able to resist. 

Cyrus lightly smacked TJ indignantly.

"Excuse me," he said, "I've said other things. Lots of them!"

"Mhmm like what?" TJ asked innocently, not being able to hide his smile.

"Like you're my favorite person and I love spending time with you more than anything," Cyrus said matter of factly.

Three months of them dating, and Cyrus still managed to make TJ blush.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"Of course," Cyrus answered, looking up at TJ, "these days with you are my favorite."

"Mine, too," TJ said quietly.

Cyrus looked up at his boyfriend, smiling. He couldn't resist; he grabbed TJ's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Yeah," TJ mumbled against Cyrus's lips, "definitely my favorite."

 

"I hope you realize you're never getting this hoodie back," Cyrus said as he settled back down and curled up against TJ. 

"I've accepted that," TJ said, "it's a price I'm willing to pay in order to be your boyfriend and keep you happy."

Cyrus looked up at his TJ and grinned. How did he get so lucky?


	2. Card Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cyrus gets competitive over a card game but TJ just wants baby taters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just randomly got this idea and typed this up so enjoy! And if you have any suggestions/prompts please comment them!

"Hurry up, you aren't supposed to stop!"

"Excuse me, I'm THINKING."

TJ rolled his eyes across the table, he shouldn't have agreed to play Egyptian War with Cyrus. While TJ himself was more competitive when it came to sports, his boyfriend gets extremely fired up about card games.

"Cyrusss," he whined, "this is supposed to be an immediate game, it shouldn't require thought."

"Ok, fine," Cyrus huffed, and slapped down a card on top of TJ's. 

TJ's hand immediately reached out and slapped the pile as he saw the sandwich that had just been formed. 

"But- but," spluttered Cyrus in indignation, "that was my last card!"

"Guess you lose then." TJ smiled smugly, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"But that's not fair! This is injustice. I declare a rematch."

"Cyrus, we've played two rematches already, I'm all Egyptian War-ed out!"

"Scared you'll lose, Kippen?" there was a challenge in Cyrus's voice that TJ could never resist. 

"Ok, fine," TJ gave in, "but this is the last one. And let's make it interesting: loser buys the winner baby taters at The Spoon."

"You're on," Cyrus said, "and my taters will taste extra good as they'll be seasoned with my victory."

TJ rolled his eyes. "You're so dramatic."

"Yep. Deal the cards!"

•

 

"When would you like to buy my taters?" TJ asked innocently as he looked over at Cyrus who had his mouth slightly open in a pout as he was getting ready to protest his loss. 

"Oh come on," Cyrus said, "you had to have cheated! I always win card games!"

"Not this time, babe," TJ grinned at his boyfriend who looked like someone had just informed him that Christmas was cancelled.

"Teej, how about another rematch? Pleaseeee." Cyrus looked up at TJ with his puppy eyes, but TJ knew he couldn't give in.

"Nope!" he said brightly, "but I'm willing to have a rematch with basketball!" 

Cyrus groaned and collapsed on the ground dramatically. 

TJ shook his head and laughed as he grabbed Cyrus's arms and attempted to pull him up. Instead of letting himself be pulled up, Cyrus grabbed TJ's arm and pulled him onto the ground.

"Oh, oops," Cyrus said innocently, "guess you're trapped now."

"Uh huh, sure," TJ laughed, "like you could trap me. Good attempt, though! I appreciate it."

Cyrus scowled at this response, perfectly aware that he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"How about instead of me buying you food, I give you a kiss instead?" Cyrus asked sweetly. 

"Oh please," TJ said, "you'd kiss me either way."

"True," Cyrus said, "but I'll stop myself if I have to. It's a matter of principal. Wouldn't you prefer me kissing you over food?"

"Mm not really," TJ answered promptly. "Sorry, Cy, but taters are too good to pass up, and I earned them fair and square." 

Cyrus huffed at that response and looked away.

TJ laughed and then hopped to his feet, tugging Cyrus up with him.

"Ok stop being so grumpy," he said. "Of course I'd miss your kisses." As though to prove his point, he leaned over and planted a kiss on Cyrus's lips. "So how about a compromise?"

"I'm listening."

"You buy me baby taters and I buy you a milkshake?"

"Chocolate?"

"Of course."

"Deal."

"There," TJ was very pleased with himself, "see? Was that really so hard?" 

"Ok ok," Cyrus finally laughed, "I'll give you credit for that. But I still think you cheated."

TJ rolled his eyes and kissed him again to shut him up. He loved his boyfriend, but he could tend to hold a grudge for a while when it came to card games.

"Ok, never mind," Cyrus's face was a bit pinker than usual. "Can we go get food now, though? I'm hungry. I require food, especially after losing so many times."

"Eating your feelings?" TJ asked. "I do that."

Cyrus rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're such a dork."

"At your service," TJ was taking this in his stride.

"Ok, come on," Cyrus quickly returned TJ's kiss before pulling him out the door. "Let's go settle this over milkshakes!"

"And baby taters," TJ added. 

"Do I really have to pay for them?" Cyrus asked, shaking his head.

"Yep," TJ nodded, "it's what a good boyfriend would do!"

"Fine," grumbled Cyrus, "you're lucky I love you."

TJ smiled. "I know."


	3. Lunchtime Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ calls Cyrus a private nickname during lunch and things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from @Loukoum157 on here, and I liked the idea so I decided to quickly whip it up! Enjoy!

"Cyrus?" 

Cyrus was jerked out of his reverie by Buffy's hand, which was waving in his face. 

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what?" he asked in confusion.

Buffy rolled her eyes and laughed. "I was just telling everyone that I'm thinking of throwing a party. You know, to boost the team's morale. Obviously you guys are invited, so you better show up." 

It was lunchtime and Cyrus, TJ, Andi, Buffy, Jonah, and Marty were all sitting around their usual table in the middle of the cafeteria. 

Cyrus had absentmindedly been thinking about the previous night and how much fun he had had with TJ. Of course, they couldn't talk about it right here. Even though they had been dating for a few weeks, they hadn't told anyone yet. Cyrus had never had a boyfriend before, and he was a bit nervous to tell everyone. Buffy especially, because he still wasn't sure she had quite forgiven TJ. 

"Oh, sweet!" Jonah exclaimed "I'll definitely be there."

"I wouldn't miss it," Marty said.

"If there's cake you can count on me," Andi added. 

"Great!" Buffy said happily. She turned to TJ and Cyrus. "How about you two?"

TJ who was distracted and typing something on his phone casually directed his next words at Cyrus without thinking.

"You wanna go, Muffin?"

Cyrus felt face go instantly red and his stomach dropped. TJ only ever called Cyrus that nickname in private when they were alone. He desperately hoped no one had noticed, but to no avail.

Buffy and Andi simultaneously raised their eyebrows at Cyrus while Jonah and Marty just looked confused. 

Cyrus kicked TJ slightly under the table and he finally looked up.

"Muffin?" asked Buffy, a slight scoff in her voice.

"Huh?" asked TJ. "Oh- wait-" he looked over at Cyrus who simply nodded.

"Oh, yeah," TJ tried to save it, "it's an inside joke."

Cyrus really did love TJ, but he also knew what a bad liar his boyfriend was. And he knew the others knew it, too.

"Yeahh," Buffy said, "right."

"Uhm, actually," Cyrus turned to TJ and they had a whole conversation with their eyes in a matter of seconds. Cyrus knew there was no point in hiding it any longer. "TJ and I are dating." He said it in a very matter of fact way, extremely glad his voice hadn't shook. 

 

After a moment of silence, Andi finally broke it.

"Took you guys long enough!"

"What?" Cyrus was very caught off guard by this. 

Amid rolled her eyes. "I've been saying to Buffy that you guys should get together for ages. Neither of you are exactly that great at hiding your feelings."

"She's right," Buffy said. 

Cyrus immediately turned to her; this was the part he had been dreading, the moment of truth. 

"I honestly thought it was going to happen months ago," Buffy said, and stuck a fry into her mouth, chewing casually.

"So you're not-"

"Mad?" Buffy asked, "nah. I accepted it a while ago. But listen, Kippen, if you hurt Cyrus I will break you. Is that clear?"

TJ nodded. "Relax, Driscoll, there will never be any need for that."

Andi clapped her hands. "Thank god that's finally out in the open," she said. And then, "Oh my gosh, we need a name for you guys!"

"Well it can't be CJ," Buffy snorted.

"Tyrus," Jonah broke in suddenly. 

Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. 

"Yeah," Marty agreed, "that makes sense."

"Tyrus," Andi mused, "I like it!"

"Me too," Buffy agreed.

Cyrus turned back to TJ, slightly peeved.

"Can you believe them?" he asked. "I spend all  
this time preparing a speech and trying to think about when to tell them and they're all over here thinking of names for us!"

"Tragic," TJ said, and popped a grape into his mouth. "Relax, Cy, you should be glad it's all over with now."

"I guess." Cyrus was still slightly upset he wasn't going to be able to do his presentation, but he was extremely relieved that his friends were all fine with him and TJ dating.

He sighed and leaned into TJ who began rubbing his back, he knew that always calmed Cyrus down. 

"Don't be too upset, Cyrus," Buffy said, "I was planning on asking when you two were going to start dating, anyways. This just speeded up the process for both of us."

"I can confirm that," Marty spoke up, "she was just complaining about it to me yesterday."

"Same," Andi added.

"See?" Buffy said, "I have witnesses."

"Ok, fine. But I swear I'll work on being better at hiding things," Cyrus huffed.

"Good luck with that, babe," TJ laughed, "you're always going to be easy to read."

"Excuse me," Cyrus said, lightly hitting TJ's arm.

"That's a good thing!" TJ exclaimed, "You don't have to have any awkward conversations because everyone already knows what going on."

"He's right," Andi agreed, "sometimes I wish I was easy to read."

"No you don't," Buffy shook her head, "you like secrets too much."

"Ok, maybe," Andi said.

Right then the bell rang and they all stood up. 

"Let's all meet at The Spoon for milkshakes later," Andi suggested, "I want to hear all the details of how you two finally started dating!"

They all agreed and then separated to go to their classes, except TJ and Cyrus.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" TJ asked.

"No," Cyrus smiled, "thank you."

"Anytime," TJ answered. 

He held out his hand and Cyrus took it. They made their way down the hall, hand in hand, discussing the events of the day.


	4. Starry Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ takes Cyrus on a late night adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so for this one just note that I’ve aged them up so TJ can drive! TJ’s 17 and Cyrus is 16

“I’m booored.”

“What do you feel like doing?”

“I dunno.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes over at TJ. 

It was 11 PM on Friday and he was spending the night at his boyfriend’s house. They had been sitting on the couch in TJ’s room watching The Office and eating junk food for the past hour, and even Cyrus had to admit he was ready to do something else. 

“Well let me know when you think of something,” Cyrus mumbled. He was curled up in a huge blanket and was very comfortable.

“Why aren’t you sitting with me?” TJ whined.

“Because this blanket is really fuzzy and warm,” Cyrus replied. 

“Hmph. I’m really warm, too, you know.”

Cyrus couldn’t help but smile; it would be just like TJ to get jealous over a blanket. 

“I have an idea,” TJ suddenly spoke up, a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Am I going to like it?” asked Cyrus warily.

“You will because you like me,” TJ answered matter of factly.

“Can’t argue with that,” Cyrus said.

“Alright, come on,” TJ said, pushing himself up from the couch.

“Wait. This requires me to... move?” Cyrus was much too comfortable for that.”

“Yes, but I promise it’ll be worth it!” TJ grabbed Cyrus’s arms and pulled him upright. “Go put on your shoes.”

“Ooh so we’re going somewhere.” Cyrus was beginning to get excited now.

“Mhmm,” was all TJ said. 

 

5 minutes later and Cyrus was sitting in the passenger seat of TJ’s car and the pair were arguing over what music to play. TJ wanted rap but Cyrus was determined on some musical or another.

“Ok fine,” TJ finally gave in, “you can play Hamilton on the way there but I get to choose on the way back.”

“Deal,” Cyrus said, “but where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” TJ said mysteriously. 

“Ohh you’re in one of those moods.” Cyrus loved when TJ got like this, he was always in for a good time.

“How’s your dance routine coming along?” TJ now asked. 

“It’s... coming along okay,” Cyrus answered, “I think I’ll do fine, but everyone else there is so much better than me.”

“False,” TJ interrupted him, “I’ve seen you dance and I can confirm that my boyfriend is one of the best dancers there, if not the best.”

Cyrus felt himself blush and was extremely glad it was too dark for TJ to see. 

“You better come watch,” Cyrus said, “I do better if I know you’re there. You help me focus and remember my steps.”

“Really?” asked TJ softly. 

“Really.”

 

•

 

“We’re here!”

Cyrus rubbed his eyes, the car ride had been about 30 minutes and he had almost fallen asleep.

Blinking repeatedly, he looked out of the car window. TJ had parked on a cliff overlooking Shadyside. The small town down below looked even tinier from up here.

“Woah,” was all Cyrus could think to say. 

“Come on,” TJ said eagerly. He opened up the car door and stepped out. 

Cyrus followed suit and scrambled out of the car. 

TJ was clambering up onto the car hood where Cyrus joined him a moment later. 

“Shadyside looks so different from up here,” Cyrus said into the night. 

“Crazy what a different perspective can do, huh?” asked TJ.

The lights from windows down below twinkled into the dark night and illuminated the valley it was nestled in. The whole scene was breathtaking. 

“I’m really glad we’re here,” Cyrus turned to TJ as he spoke. 

“Me too,” TJ smiled, “it’s the perfect night to be up here.”

“Yeah,” Cyrus agreed, “but that’s not what I mean.”

“Hmm?”

“I just... I’m glad we live here. I’m really, really glad I met you, TJ.”

“Yeah?”

Cyrus could barely see TJ but he had a feeling his boyfriend was blushing even though the night air was cold.

“Yeah.” Cyrus nestled close to TJ and rested his head on the older boy’s shoulder. 

“You’re really special, Cy. I hope you can see that,” TJ said. “I don’t know, it’s like... you really did change my life.”

“Teej?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Cyrus had said these words to TJ before, but they had never felt as right as they did in this exact moment.

“I love you too, Cy.” TJ leaned down and pulled Cyrus in for a kiss.

It was magical, Cyrus thought. Being up here with his boyfriend, overlooking the town they lived in, with nothing but the stars illuminating the darkness. 

“I love this,” Cyrus whispered into TJ as they sat curled up together under the starry sky. 

“Good idea?” TJ asked.

“Your best idea,” Cyrus said. 

“Second best,” TJ replied.

“What was your first?”

“Asking you out.”

“Ah,” Cyrus smiled, “yeah. Second best. Better luck next time, Kippen.”

TJ shook his head and laughed. “You’re such a dork.”

“You need one to balance out your jock,” Cyrus pointed out.”

“You’re right,” TJ agreed, “thank you for balancing me out. Thanks for being my balance.”

“Anytime,” Cyrus responded, before leaning in for another kiss.


	5. Please Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which TJ and Cyrus finally express their feelings

“I really don’t understand, TJ. I don’t understand you.” 

As Cyrus said these words he felt a chill run through him; he hated this. He he was, Cyrus Goodman, standing a few feet always from TJ Kippen, feeling like everything was wrong. 

The two boys were standing out front of Jefferson Middle School. There was no one around as school had gotten out an hour earlier. Of course this was the one day TJ had practice at this time and Cyrus had chosen to study at the library, resulting in them running into each other. They hadn’t talked in a few days. After the costume day fiasco, neither of them seemed to have anything to say to the other. Not that there weren’t things Cyrus wanted to say, but simply things he couldn’t.

But here he was. TJ had run up to him right as Cyrus was starting to walk back to his house. Here they were. 

“What do you mean by that?” TJ looked at Cyrus with a strange expression on his face.

“I don’t know,” Cyrus said, “it’s like one minute you’re a nice guy who has friends, and we’re friends, and we have plans to do something fun, but the next you just forget about all of that. I don’t know, TJ. Maybe Buffy was right.”

“Right about what?” There was an accusatory note in TJ’s voice, as if he knew what TJ was going to say. 

Cyrus inwardly groaned and smacked himself, why had he said that?

“Nothing,” he mumbled, “just when you first met each other and she was all upset that you wouldn’t pass her the ball and she said you were just the kind of guy who only thinks about himself.”

Cyrus had no idea how deeply these words stung TJ, especially since they were coming from Cyrus. 

TJ started at the other boy, blinking rapidly. 

“I mean, was she wrong?” Cyrus scoffed, “you haven’t exactly gone out of your way for anybody. The one thing we were supposed to do, and you couldn’t even text me.” He said these last words with a bitter note in them. 

Cyrus realized all at once that he had no control of what he was saying anymore. It was as if a little demon inside of him was compelling him to start taking all of his pent up feelings out on TJ. 

“I know,” TJ said, “I should have called or texted. I’m really sorry.”

“Yeah, I know you are,” Cyrus said, “you’re always sorry, aren’t you? You were sorry you were a complete jerk to Buffy, you were sorry you tried to use us to get your math grade up just so you could play basketball, you were sorry you brought me to a place there was a gun, and now you’re sorry for this. I like being your friend, TJ, but I just want to know when your apologizes will become real, and when you’ll start learning from them.”

With those words, Cyrus turned and began to walk away. 

“Cyrus!” TJ called after him. 

The other boy just kept walking. 

“Damnit. Cyrus, I’m gay!” 

Cyrus immediately felt his stomach lurch. He stopped in his tracks and stood stalk still, attempting to process this information. Had he really heard TJ correctly? Was the athlete and captain of the basketball team who seemed very straight, indeed actually gay? 

He turned around slowly and looked at TJ. He in turn was staring directly at Cyrus, as if to gauge his reaction. 

Cyrus made his way back over to the boy. 

“You- you’re gay?” was all Cyrus could manage, and he immediately wanted to facepalm. 

“Yep,” TJ said matter of factly. “I’m tired of trying to hide that. It’s 2019, I want to be free to be me.” 

“In that case,” Cyrus said, making a decision, “I’m gay, too.”

TJ raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? he asked.”

“Yeah.”

Cyrus felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders; this was so much easier than he had thought it was going to be. He had spent so long telling himself that TJ wasn’t gay, and now that he finally knew he was, Cyrus didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Thank god.”

“What?” Cyrus looked up confused, not knowing what TJ was talking about.

“Well it would have been pretty awkward for me to ask you out only to have you tell me no because I’m lacking certain female things.” 

Cyrus immediately felt his face turning red. TJ.... wanted to ask him, Cyrus Goodman, out? Maybe this day would be good after all 

“Ah, yes,” Cyrus decided to play it cool and go along with it, “that would have been rather unfortunate. But luckily for both of us that’s not a situation that I could see ever happening.”

“Well in that case,” TJ was grinning as he stepped closer to Cyrus, “how about it? Will you go out with me? On an actual date? Just the two of us?”

At this point Cyrus, had completely given up trying to play it cool, and was grinning from ear to ear. 

“I think I’d like that,” he said looking up at TJ. I’d like that a lot.”

“Good,” TJ looked very pleased with himself. “Now maybe my aunt will finally stop asking if I have a girlfriend.”

Cyrus let out a shaky laugh and rolled his eyes. 

“Come on,” TJ started walking away form Cyrus, hand outstretched as if he wanted Cyrus to take hold. “Let’s go to the park before we go home. I think we have some stuff to talk about, and maybe I’ll even show you some basketball moves you’re lucky.”

Cyrus eagerly took his hand. 

“Agreed,” he said. “But one thing; I want to go high on the swings.”

Cyrus looked up at TJ a he said these words and he saw the other boy let out a silent laugh. 

“I think that can be be arranged, underdog.”

Cyrus smiled up TJ. He was excited for what the future had in store for them.


End file.
